


Rhumba

by flickawhip



Category: Miss Congeniality (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhumba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts).



“Dance like you mean it Ladies…”

The call comes again and Sam rolls her eyes, moving to pull Gracie closer, her lips brushing her ear. 

“Sure the Waltz is romantic but this is…. ridiculous…”

“We have to do this Sam, you know we have to…”

“And we need to waltz like this for four hours whilst being told to dance like we mean it?”

“Well, we could always just… rhumba.”

Sam can’t help her laugh. 

“The teacher would have a heart attack, she can hardly handle us waltzing together….”

“So maybe that is what we need to do?”

“Really?”

“Yep.”


End file.
